


Pieces

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv starts piecing it together. She always did notice the little things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

Liv noticed little things. She always had. She knew when Elliot had had a rough night and could usually pin the cause – a case, the kids, an argument with Cathy. She didn’t always piece everything together right away, just filed away information and let it sit.

Fin entered, arguing with John loudly about their case. “You’re actually _objecting_ to how we got this guy’s DNA?”

“Of course I am,” John answered. “ _Where_ will the erosion of our civil liberties end? Soon at birth we’re going to have our DNA taken and catalogued just in case, and that will be the end of privacy as we know it.”

“ _That_ would make our jobs a lot easier,” Fin said. He moved to the coffee station and made a cup of tea, handing it to John, then poured himself some coffee.

Liv noticed that and frowned; _no one_ made John his tea. John always grumbled that only he knew how to brew it correctly it and anyway, unless he was having a tough day, most people didn’t feel the need to make the extra effort.

John accepted the tea and sipped happily, making no complaints about its brewing. Liv was shocked and filed that away, too.

***

Fin gulped down the last of his beer, stood up, and said, “Well, as fun as this has been, I gotta get home.”

John stood up too, picking up his drink and draining it. He was wobblier on his feet than Fin, like he knew Fin would be driving him.

Liv thought about it. The last five times they had gone out, John and Fin had left together. Usually John made some claim about needing a ride, but this time he just followed Fin out the door.

***

“I’m not going back in there,” John declared as he and Fin exited the interview room. “That man has practically undressed me with his eyes, and everything single thing I say is apparently an invitation for a flood of extremely graphic dirty talk.”

Liv happened to be looking at Fin, whose eyes had lit up suddenly. 

“It’s true,” Fin said in a steady voice. “Guy won’t say a word to me, just keeps propositioning Munch. Apparently, he wants to see if, and I quote, ‘the pretty officer is as skinny and taut as it appears under his suits’ and wants to ‘lick the good detective—’”

“That’s _quite_ enough, Fin,” Cragen said hastily.

Fin gave John a long look and small smile. Liv frowned in thought.

***

John entered the squadroom early in the morning. Fin was right behind him, rubbing an eye blearily. Liv looked up and realized that the two of them had arrived for work together every day for the past few months.

That piece of information got filed away, too.

She thought about it. They bantered constantly, and it was clear they were close friends as well as partners, but Liv was starting to wonder if there was more going on there. Little things that didn’t quite add up, the occasional long look or gentle smile, the leaving and arriving together, all those little things, made her start to wonder if there was more going on.

She knew if there was, she would never find out from either of those two. Fin was like a clam when it came to talking about himself, and John would respect that. 

***

She put all thoughts of John and Fin out of her mind. Since the idea had occurred to her, Liv had been thinking about it on and off for days, but not tonight. She was going to meet a guy, unless her damned phone rang. Hopefully this one wouldn’t be scared off by her job.

She opened the door to the restaurant and scanned it quickly for her date. Not there yet, but she saw Fin and John sitting at a table. Bit strange, she thought, given that this was a proper restaurant, not a quick diner, but she figured she’d go over and say hi.

She started heading over when she saw John’s hand grasp Fin’s across the table. They were speaking too quietly for her to hear, but Fin was smiling properly and he wasn’t wriggling his hand away from John’s. Liv started to back away, but Fin looked up and saw her. He promptly yanked his hand back and indicated her to John.

John waved her over. “Guess you know now,” John said, glancing at Fin.

“Yeah, guess so,” Liv answered. “I mean, I’m a detective, I’ve had my suspicions for a while, but it’s nice to have them confirmed.”

“We don’t need everyone knowing,” Fin said. “We’re deliberately quiet about this.”

Liv shook her head. “The squad would accept you, you know that,” she said. “You _could_ just tell everyone.”

“You mean Elliot and the Captain. We’ll pass for now,” Fin said, reaching for his food. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“A date,” Liv admitted.

“Well, then, go to it and stop interrupting ours,” Fin said crossly.

“Fin!” John said in shock, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Liv just laughed, got up and headed to the table where she saw her date. She glanced back at John and Fin and found them deep in conversation again. Damn, she wanted something like that. She turned to the guy and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
